


Wake Me

by masulevin



Series: Gifts & Giveaways [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Léana fell asleep alone, exhausted at the end of a long day, but when she wakes to Cullen and Alistair becoming reacquainted she couldn't be more pleased with the result.My Secret Santa gift for leanarutherford on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luastardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luastardust/gifts).



She comes to slowly, uncertain about what's pulling her from the Fade. It's warm in her room, the fire still burning in the hearth, the large doors shut to keep out the cold. She wrinkles her nose and buries her face deeper into the pillow, trying to both block out everything around her and listen to find out what woke her.

The first thing she hears is a quiet sigh and the shifting of sheets. The mattress dips under her as someone else moves. Another sigh transforms into a moan; her body responds immediately with a coil of warmth low in her belly. 

Her eyes pop open but she stays still, straining to hear every movement next to her. The mattress dips again and a contented humming noise sounds loud in the otherwise silent room.

Now that she's listening for it, she can hear the quiet wet noises of lips working together. She recognizes the pattern and can picture what each little noise means. 

Cullen will be hovering over Alistair, pressing the shorter man into the mattress. Alistair will have one hand on Cullen’s arm and the other on Cullen’s lower back, encouraging him to press closer and kiss harder. 

Léana can't help it. She presses her thighs together at just the thoughts the quiet noises conjure up in her mind, and after only a moment longer she rolls over. 

Her two men still, guilty expressions shining back at her as she catches them. Just as she expected, Cullen is pressed against Alistair’s hip, one leg between his thighs. Their lips are wet and swollen from their shared kisses, and Léana smirks at them. 

“Oh, don't let me interrupt,” she says, voice a whisper hoarse from both sleep and desire. “Carry on.”

They stare at her for another moment before Alistair shrugs. The motion pulls Cullen’s attention back to him, and he leans down to press a kiss against the corner of Alistair’s mouth.

Alistair’s lips immediately part and Léana watches as their tongues meet, tangling together. Cullen shifts his weight, rubbing his thigh against Alistair, making him inhale sharply. Alistair arches his hips up towards the other man, seeking the friction he craves.

Cullen complies, moving his hips again as he breaks their kiss to nip at Alistair’s jaw. He peppers kisses along Alistair’s neck to his throat, pausing to bite at his exposed flesh before soothing the reddened skin with his tongue.

Alistair’s never particularly quiet, and now that he knows Léana’s awake he doesn't hold back. Each time Cullen’s teeth meet his skin, he groans deeply, thrusting up to get more pressure for a cock Léana’s sure is already hard and begging for attention.

She bites her lip and props up on one elbow to see better, letting the blanket fall to her waist. The movement bares her breasts, and Cullen notices almost immediately. 

He looks up when he feels her moving, gaze darkening as he takes in her naked form. She arches one eyebrow at him as she rests her chin on her hand. She lets her pinky rest at the corner of her mouth before biting at the nail.

Alistair grunts in irritation before giving up and flipping them over. The movement brings them close enough to Léana that she can reach out and touch them if she wants to, but she doesn't. She waits, watching her lovers as Alistair positions himself between Cullen’s spread legs to rut against him.

Cullen’s eyes fall shut and he tilts his head back, exposing his throat. Léana’s gaze tracks the exposed muscles of his neck down to his firm chest and stomach, frowning only slightly when she sees they're both still wearing thin sleeping trousers. That won't do.

She's about to correct them when Cullen looks over at her. Their eyes meet for just a moment before he reaches out a hand, cupping her face and running his thumb over her cheek. 

When Alistair moves his hips against Cullen’s again, Cullen’s fingers tighten on Léana’s face. She breaks away from him, giving the men a little more room, and sits up. Alistair kisses down Cullen’s chest, pausing to pay attention to Cullen’s flat nipples before resuming his trail down to Cullen’s stomach. 

Léana catches her lower lip between her teeth and finds her fingers following the same trail on her own stomach. When Alistair reaches Cullen’s waist, he glances up at her, eyes shining as he realizes what she's doing. 

He pulls Cullen’s trousers open slowly, teasing him with hot, open-mouthed kisses to his length. Cullen groans and pushes his hips up towards Alistair’s face, trying to encourage him, but Alistair won’t be rushed.

He pulls the trousers over Cullen’s hips, fingernails scratching over Cullen’s hot skin until his cock finally springs free. It stands proudly before Alistair’s waiting mouth, red and waiting, a pearl of liquid already gathered on the tip.

Alistair makes a show of licking his lips before he leans in and draws his tongue up along the vein, finishing his trail by gathering the liquid. He makes a pleased sound at the back of his throat and looks right at Léana as he swallows Cullen down.

Cullen and Léana both cry out at the same time. Cullen thrusts up into Alistair’s mouth as Léana’s questing fingers reach her center and dip into the wetness gathered there. Alistair smirks the best he can as he moves along Cullen’s length, skilfully drawing gasps and moans from Cullen’s mouth.

Alistair draws the fingers of one hand across Cullen’s thigh, scratching him, teasing until he can reach between his own legs to pump his neglected member.

As Cullen’s moans grow louder, Léana's do too. Her skillful fingers trace around her clit, quickly building up her pleasure until she finally presses two fingers deep into her cunt. 

It's this final noise that finally draws Cullen’s attention away from his own pleasure. He turns his head to find Léana staring at Alistair, then his gaze traces down her body, caressing her breasts before settling on where her fingers are working steadily to bring her to climax.

“Don't you dare.”

Léana’s gaze snap up to meet Cullen’s and she blushes, a lovely shade of red covering her face and making its way down her chest. He reaches out to her again, and this time she lets him reposition her. He pulls on her until she realizes what she wants, and she immediately obeys. 

She moves to put one knee on either side of his head, lowering her core to his face until he grabs her thighs in his large hands to guide her to just the right angle.

A loud cry escapes her lips as his tongue licks a stripe down her cunt. He does it again, then again, and she would swear she can feel him smiling under her. 

His tongue gathers her wetness, and she can feel it when he moans at the taste. He dips inside of her, immediately pushing her to the edge and holding her there as he teases her. 

Alistair moves faster, swallowing Cullen’s length over and over, hollowing his cheeks and sucking Cullen’s cock with all he has. 

Finally, finally, Cullen turns his attention to Léana’s neglected clit. He circles the bundle of nerves with his tongue, pressing on and teasing it until she grinds harder against his face and screams her release. 

Her thighs tremble and it's only Cullen’s hands on her that keep her from collapsing on top of him.

As soon as she can, she pushes away from him, breaking his contact. She slides off of him and leans down to kiss him, to clean his face and tongue. 

He tangles one hand in her long hair, holding her face against his as he thrusts up into Alistair’s mouth and grunts his pleasure. Alistair hums his appreciation as Cullen spills into him, hot bursts hitting the back of Alistair’s throat. 

When Cullen finally releases Léana, she immediately reaches out for Alistair. He sits up slowly, wiping at his mouth before giving his lovers a wide, toothy grin. One of his hands works steadily between his legs, fisting his cock as he looks down at them.

He meets Léana’s eyes and speaks his first word of the evening.

“Please.”

She falls to her hands and knees on the mattress and Alistair moves his hand to the base of his cock to guide it between her parted lips.

Cullen’s hand lands on her ass, squeezing the supple flesh by his face as Alistair's fingers tangle in her hair, holding her head still so he can fuck into her mouth.

He spills himself within a few moments, already pushed over the edge by watching Léana ride Cullen’s face. She waits until he releases her before swallowing and standing up on her knees to match Alistair’s stance. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him thoroughly, pressing her tongue into his mouth without waiting. 

He sighs happily and grabs her ass, pulling her closer. 

When he releases her, she lays back down and snuggles against Cullen’s side. Alistair joins them and draws the blanket up to cover all three of them. 

He drapes one arm across her and nuzzles the back of her neck.

“We didn't mean to wake you. We know you had a long day.”

Léana just shrugs at Alistair’s words, already drifting back to sleep. “Wake me up like that more often, vhenan.”

Cullen’s sleepy voice laughs, “Is that an order, Inquisitor?”

“Mmm. Yes.”


End file.
